Love and some verses
by Emstervator
Summary: Jason is dead. Natalie blames herself for his death. Can Joe help her overcome this tragedy and move on?
1. 1

"I'm hungry. Lets go get some food; do you want to go out? Lets go out."

"No Sam, I don't feel like it. Maybe later, okay?"

"Natalie you've been sitting here for weeks now, it's time to do something. Get up. Jason wouldn't have wanted you to sit here, being all…depressed."

But I was depressed. Jason died just three short weeks ago, and I can't help but feel like it was my fault. We used to go out a lot, Jason and I, you know to party and things. Well this one night…THE night…well it was my idea to go to Ryder's house. We both knew nothing good ever happened with him, but I couldn't resist because all my friends would be there. Nevertheless, we both knew it was a bad idea, but Jason always protected me from harms way. With his light blue eyes that you could swim in, and a smile that makes you weak in the knees, he was just perfect. Wow, "was" is difficult to write, because he still is and I can't believe he's gone.

When we got to Ryder's house we went to find him, and all of our close friends. And by the end of the night we both ended up wasted. Next thing I know Ryder invited me to his room, I was shit drunk but I still knew it was wrong. I told him no but he went to kiss me. I deflected but apparently Jason thought we were doing "things". I ran after him to try and explain, but he said he didn't want to hear it. My friend Vivian was even trying to help me explain but he wouldn't hear it. He was an angry drunk. He grabbed my car keys and stormed out of the house, and I didn't stop him. Why didn't I stop him? It turns out he thought 'drive' was 'reverse' and floored it into Ryder's house. His funeral was three days later and I've been sitting on this yellow floral couch with seashells that look like cochleas for weeks now. It should have been me that crashed that night, not Jason. I loved him, and if it weren't for my stupid irrationalism he would be alive and we would be happy together. Now I'm picking at the gray fuzz sitting next to me on the pillow.

"You know it is not your fault that Jason decided to drink and drive! Stop blaming yourself Nat."

"Not my fault!? I practically handed him the keys and said 'go for it!' If it weren't for Ryder and that fucking party he'd still be alive! How can it not be my fault!?"

My eyes began to fill with tears at the thought of it. I'm such an idiot.

"I'm never drinking again Sam, and you better not either!"

"Okay…shhh…I promise." She said while giving me a hug.

I don't know what I would do without Sam right now. She's my little sister and I sometimes feel like she's ten years older than I am. She's 15 with light brown hair, and crystal blue eyes. Sam definitely got our moms looks. I swear she could be a model. I turn 18 in a month, and don't know what I'm going to do when I have to move out and be without my sister and best friend. I have blue eyes and mahogany brown hair, I wear glasses that look like SpongeBob SquarePants', at least I think they do. I'm not saying I'm ugly it's just that Sam has always just been prettier.

"Do you hear a car? Is someone here?" I asked.

"No I think it's just the mailman, Taylor. I'll Bee Are Bee."

No Johnny you can't die! I feel for you Marissa, I know what you're going through. Johnny was your friend and I know you loved him and he fell off a cliff. Marissa and I are rather similar. Man Ryan's cute, not as cute as Seth though.

Stop crying Natalie.

Stop.

Stop.

"Hey is everything okay, why are you crying now?"

"I was watching The O.C. and Johnny died. He shouldn't have died!"

"This was aired like a year ago Natalie."

"I know but I just understand what Marissa is going through right now!"

"You're a little pathetic right now, you do realize that right?"

"Yep…"

"Well get up, and pack your bags we're going to LA."

"What are you talking about?"

She handed me an envelope. She had already opened it.

"Jonas? I forgot I entered this…. it was for Jason's birthday…. I can't go, it wouldn't be right…"

"WHAT!? You have to go. Jason would have had it no other way, and you know that! He would just want you to be happy and have fun."

"Maybe…. I could get out of this house. But you HAVE to come with me, or else I won't go."

"Pfft don't have to ask me twice. Nick is so handsome. Oh man, I'm going to go pack! We leave in two days! What should I wear?"

"You do know they sing right? Haha besides Joe's cuter."

"Well obviously they're incredible musicians. But Joe cuter than Nick? Dream on dude. Hey, you laughed. See? This will be good for you I promise."

"Maybe you're right. And wear your green dress, it makes your boobs look amazing."

That was it. Two days later we were on a flight headed for LAX. As crazy as it sounds I was more excited about getting my mind off of Jason than I was about seeing the Jonas Brothers. And that was honestly true until I saw the limo driver with a sign that said "Roseberry."


	2. 2

LAX was extremely crowded. I guess it always is. Sam and I sifted through a sea of people to go to baggage claim and get our luggage. It wasn't hard to identify, mine was black and white polka dots, and Sam's was bright orange. They were very strange gifts from our aunt Selma. Once we got our luggage we wandered around trying to find our ride. The contest people said 'we will have a car waiting for you', I found that a little cryptic but hell this was an adventure in and of itself so we went with the flow. I looked down at my cell phone: 12:00 it flashed at me. Wow it's early; I forget it's three hours earlier here. It was about the same time when we left from Orlando. Strange. I was just standing in the baggage claim looking around when Sam whacked me in the stomach. "Oh my god what the fuck is wrong with you?!" I angrily asked. "Holy crap." Sam exclaimed and shouted for joy at the sight at a man in a shiny black hate and tailored suit with a sign that said "Roseberry" on it. "They got us a freaking Limo. A LIMO!"

"Yeahhhh suckka fool. We gonna be ridin' dirty fo shizzle." I mocked, and did a gangster dance with it.

"Aww now there's my little Natalie. Back to normal. Which is ironically not normal." She stated merely as a fact.

I was seriously floored; I had never been in a stretch Limo before. We both ran up to him excitedly, and then realized how creepy that must have looked so we tried to calm ourselves.

"HELLO!!" I said accidentally extremely loud.

"Heh oops. We're the Roseberry's. I didn't mean to be so loud…just…we…I mean…uh…we... excited…that wasn't a sentence." I frowned while correcting myself.

The driver grinned, "I got it. Come on hand me your bags."

We followed him outside; it was beautiful out. Sam and I climbed into the back and squealed with excitement. "Oh man this owns Sam. Can you believe we're in California?"

"Yeah we are. Put on your sunglasses so people think we're famous."

Then we were off on our way to the Jonas house.

The contest I had won was through Disney. I wrote an essay about how much this contest would mean to me and why I deserved it. Little did I know then that it would be as important to me as it is. The contest was to win 10 days with the Jonas Brothers. The first 4 days are at their house in LA, and the other 6 are on their tour bus headed back to Orlando. When we all arrive in Florida we get front row seats at their concert and as many tickets for friends as we wanted. An amazing price for sure. Now it's actually coming true.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked the limo driver.

"Frank. Ever been to LA before?"

"Nope, this is our first trip. We are really excited." Sam answered.

"Hey how far are we from the Hollywood sign?" I asked with curiosity.

"It's on our way to your destination. Why?"

"Lets stop and take pictures. Know any good spots to see it?"

"Yeah. You'll be a little late getting to your destination if we stop."

I looked at Sam to see if she minded and she grinned like a maniac, "LETS GO HOLLYWOOD!" She screamed.

"You guys are crazy." Frank stated.

I mean this trip wasn't just about the Jonas Brothers it was about an adventure and a foreign land. We went to a 7-11 that was close to the sign and Sam and I took a million pictures. Then we had Frank take our picture with the limo and we even took pictures with Frank. Because that's just what we do. Besides we didn't want to do it when we got to the Jonas house, we'd look crazy like…'hold on guys we need some photos of the limo then we'll meet you'. After our short detour we were back on the way.

About 25 minutes later we pulled up to a giant metal gate, and when it opened it revealed an amazing house. "Woah…" Sam said with amazement. "Yeah" is all I could reply. Once we parked Frank came to open our door and we got out and stood next to the limo with amazement and with fear also. Denise and Kevin Jonas were first to come outside while screaming at the boys to follow. Quickly Joe, Nick and Kevin were standing in front of us.

"We're sure not in Florida anymore, huh, Sam?" I whispered.

"Nope, but at least your mind will be kept off of Jason." She said and then immediately regretting she mentioned him. "I'm sorry," she whispered back.

I looked down to regain myself, still hearing people talk about him makes me sad, but I'm beyond the tears…for the most part…and I think I can forget him for this trip. I have at least regained my friendliness, I can usually make friends with everyone.

"Bye Frank!" We both said as we noticed he was leaving and we leapt to give him a hug.

"Thanks so much!" Sam said.

"Anytime girls, see you!"

We both waved goodbye.

Kevin, Nick and Joe looked awfully confused.

"Did you know him?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah he drove us here…. in the limo." I replied pointing to the car that was now driving away.

Sam chuckled.

"Hi there, welcome to our home!" Denise said and shook my hand, as did Kevin Sr.

We went down this list saying hello and introducing ourselves to everyone until I got to Joe.

"Hi, I'm Natalie!" I said with a smile and offered my hand to Joe; instead he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Way to make things NOT awkward Joe…" Nick said with a grin and patted him on the back.

"What? I was just spreading the love." Joe grinned.

It did however break the ice and we all laughed and headed inside their gigantic house. I was just hoping this wouldn't we awkward.


	3. 3

--Jonas POV--

"Wake up, wake up wake up!" Denise yelled at Nick, Kevin, and I.

"Ok mom," I groaned. I was so tired. We just got back from touring yesterday. Today we have two fans that won some contest coming over to stay with us. I hope they're not obsessively crazy. I got up and got on black skinny jeans and a blue button up shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror while doing my hair when Nick walked in,

"Staring at yourself in the mirror again Joe? I think you have a problem…" Nick laughed.

"Actually I was just thinking about your mother." I said trying to be gangster.

"Ew that's gross. Anyways…we're supposed to clean our rooms since we have guests coming over and god knows this pig sty needs some help." Nick said while picking up a plate that was on my desk.

"Ok mom, I'll clean. Thank you for your concern, darling. I doubt they'll spend any time in here other than a quick look"

"Whatever dude. I'm hungry, I want waffles." Nick said while walking out of my room.

I decided I should probably clean up, and then go downstairs to steal Nick's waffles.

I sat down at the table with Kevin and Nick,

"Anyone thirsty?" Nick asked as he was getting up.

"Nope nothing for me thanks!" I replied.

When Nick got out of his chair I swiftly took his waffle, "Not again." Kevin said while rolling his eyes. Nick came back with water for himself, "JOE!!" He yelled as I was already running away, "Your waffles are good Nick thanks!" I said with a wink. Kevin was on the floor laughing watching Nick chase me around. He's just so sensitive.

I stood there for a minute trying to find him when all of a sudden he leap out from around the corner and tackled me. When that was finally over we all sat around watching Power Rangers on T.V.

"So what do you think these girls will be like?" Kevin asked with honest curiosity.

Nick was strumming a guitar, "I'm not sure. I bet they're crazy fans with our faces on their shirts."

"Haha 10 bucks says one of them faints." Joe added.

"I don't think so. You're so mean, in fact I think I hate you." Kevin said in jest.

Joe laughed, "Hey wait shouldn't they be here by now? Mom said their plane was on time."

"Who knows" Nick replied.

"Boys they're here! Come and meet them." Dad screamed. We all ran outside. Wow they were both beautiful. I wonder what they're whispering about.

"Bye Frank!" They yelled and then power hugged the limo driver. Where did that come from I wonder. They seem nice at least.

"Did you know him?" Kevin asked. Apparently we all looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah he drove us here…. in the limo." Natalie replied pointing to the car that was now driving away.

Sam chuckled.

"Hi there, welcome to our home!" Mom said and shook her hand, as did dad.

Everyone introduced themselves to them, their names were Natalie and Sam and they were from Florida. Natalie had an amazing smile. She was so pretty, she had on skinny jeans and a turquoise tank top with a black vest over it, and also she had on bright blue converse. We creepily matched. She finally came to meet me.

"Hi, I'm Natalie!" she said and offered me her hand; I was so shocked that I grabbed it and pulled her into a giant bear hug. What am I doing? She's going to think I'm a freak. Although it feels nice.

"Way to make things NOT awkward Joe…" Nick said with a grin and patted me on the back. I let go of her and gave her a weak smile.

"What? I was just spreading the love." I grinned trying to act nonchalantly. Luckily she just giggled and we all headed into the house. I was following close behind her.


	4. 4

Kevin Sr. and Kevin Jr. grabbed our bags and followed us into the house. They commented on how neat our suitcases were. It was a beautiful house. Right when you walk in there are stairs to the right. I assume that's where the boy's rooms are. When you walk through the foyer to your left is the kitchen. It was incredible my mom would kill for this kitchen. It had high ceilings and their refrigerator is glass! Craziness. If you walk forward from the door, past the stairs, you run into the living room. There are two room attached to the living room. I'm not quite sure what's in them yet, not our room I assume because Kevin brought our bags upstairs. We all awkwardly stood in the living room because we were unsure of what to say.

"TOUR!" Joe blurted out, "They need a tour of the house!"

Nick started, "Ok so this is the living room…" He said looking around.

"Really? I thought it was the bathroom. Sam! Stop urinating on the carpet, what are you a poodle!?" I practically screamed at her trying to hide my giggles.

"Sorry…." Sam said pretending to be embarrassed.

"Ha ha Sorry, continue." I said with a smile. Nick smiled back, I was glad, I usually don't think before I speak and I was glad he wasn't offended or anything.

"Ok well the room on your right is our parents room, and on the left, that's our room for instruments…so music room?"

'Neat' was all I could reply I still couldn't believe we were here.

"Lets go upstairs and show you our bedrooms," Kevin added. "Well alright if you insist," Sam said with a wink and we all burst out laughing. She's always good for a 'break the ice' moment.

Walking up the stairs we could see a ton of pictures of Kevin, Joe, Nick and Frankie growing up. They were so cute.

"Where's Frankie?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he's at a friends house, mom didn't want to overwhelm you with his…. hyperness, right away." Kevin answered with a laugh.

"What are you talking about? Joe's here, how much more hyper can you get? You couldn't have sent him away?" I asked with a smile knowing full well that it would annoy him if I said that.

Joe clenched his heart and then fell to the floor and pretended he had a heart attack from my response. Then he started to pretend seize…he must not know what a heart attack dose to someone.

"What are you doing?" we all asked practically in unison.

"She just ripped out my heart." Joe responded and then made an awful sound to emulate dying until I finally grabbed his hand and pulled him up "I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you." I said very sarcastically. He got up and adjusted his shirt and said 'Well good' all cockily. When he was walking away however he tripped. I mean he didn't go face first or anything he caught himself but it was pretty freaking hilarious.

Anyways then they showed us each of their rooms. They were all pretty similar they had a bed, guitars, band posters, and a Mac. The only thing that was different was the color of the rooms really. Then they showed us where Sam and I would be staying. We were sharing a room, but it didn't matter we liked it better like this, so we could confide in each other about how fucking cute they are.

We walked downstairs and found the boys sitting on the couch watching Ninja Turtles.

"Oh snap, I love this!"

I said running towards the couch so I could watch and I plopped down next to Joe and Kevin. "So…what do you guys do around here?" I asked.

"You're looking at it." Said Nick.

"Lets do something tonight." Sam added.

"Sure what do you want to do?" Joe asked. He looked me in the eyes and we lingered there for a moment before I looked down.

"BOWLING!" I screamed.

"Oh hex yes! I'm gonna rule your life at bowling!" Joe said jumping up.

"Pfft dream on Mr. McTripper." In reality I suck at bowling I'll be lucky if I get a 70, but I love it anyways.

"Lets go!!" Nick said and jumped up also.

The five of us got into Kevin's car. I was going to let Joe sit up front but he said 'ladies first' that made me blush. Kevin overheard and asked him why he wasn't sitting up front then and they subsequently got into an argument the entire ride there about why, or why not, Joe was like a girl. The major part of Kevin's argument was the tremendous amount of time Joe spends on his hair.

When we finally arrived and got out of the car. There was no one there, because we had called ahead and asked them to shut it down for us. We all got on our shoes, and picked our bowling balls. Joe started to moonwalk over towards our lane and I seriously thought about tripping him again, but resisted the urge.

"OHMAN! They have a jukebox Natalie!" Sam said with her wide eyes (like this O.O).

We ran right over and started picking songs we wanted to hear first was Thrash Unreal, Rooney, dublinStu, and Iron and Wine. "Look," she said in a whisper, "S.O.S and Hold On."

"Ha ha don't tell them." I replied.

We went back over to go bowling when S.O.S came on.

"Ew I hate this song." I said with disgust.

"Soooooo overrated." Sam agreed.

They all looked dumbfounded, like 'why are you here', until Sam and I started laughing. They realized we were joking and sang along with the jukebox for us. Then…wait for it…. Sam and I did our AMAZING (!!) S.O.S dance we made up. They didn't say it but I know they were impressed. Joe was getting ready to bowl and right when he brought the ball back I grabbed it from his hands and began shouting "I WILL WIN!" He laughed and chased after me,

"CHEATER! You will win dishonestly. Give me my ball back!" I stopped and giggled.

"Dirty." I said. He stopped and winked. Oh man, I was so shocked I stopped for a minute and he got his ball back.

Then he screamed "GOD NATALIE STOP TRYING TO TAKE MY BALLS!" We both burst out laughing and could not stop; I swear I couldn't even breathe. The people at the bowling ally must have thought we were crazy, but who would've known Joe Jonas was a perv.

"So tell us about yourselves." Nick said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"I don't know, the basics. What do you like to do, are you dating anyone…hey how old are you guys?"

" Well I like to write HTML and we're both addicted to Jones Soda. I'm not seeing anyone, and I'm 15 years old." Sam replied quickly and with a smile staring right at Nick, it was cute.

"I like to write, mostly about music or politics, and I'm learning how to play the guitar but I warn you I am pretty horrible. I'm 17 but I turn 18 soon and…I…well…No… I'm not dating anyone." I said looking down trying not to bring up the memories of Jason. They are just too painful. I think Joe could sense that I didn't really want to talk about it anymore so he changed the subject.

"Peas are good!" Okay so he's obviously not very smooth but it made everyone smile.

We played 12 games and by the time we realized what time it was it was almost midnight so we headed back to the JB house.

When we got there we all went straight for the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." Sam said while she pushed her face against the glass to look inside the fridge.

"Mac and Cheese!" Nick exclaimed and then proceeded to get out pots to make a large batch of Mac and Cheese while the rest of us sat and watched.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Kevin "we could show you around LA?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Sam squealed.

"It's a plan." he responded.

We all ate and then eventually went into our prospective bedrooms to go to sleep, but when I couldn't sleep later that night and wanted to wander around the house I noticed Joe wasn't sleeping either.


	5. 5

I walked over to Joe's room and peeked into his room a little to see what he was doing, and he was on his Mac. I knocked on his door lightly and smiled when he looked back.

"Oh hey, come in." He said with a smile. His smile is so welcoming. I went and sat on a chair next to him by his desk.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked.

"Not really."

"What are you doing?"

"Talking with people on our Jonas AIM."

"This is what you do when your bored I take it? It's good though, your fans want to hear from you." I laughed slightly.

"'Your fans?' What are you not a fan anymore? Oh man it's because of my heart attack isn't it. Well you are awfully selfish for not loving someone who ALMOST DIED!" He joked.

"No I'm not actually…….Of course I'm a fan, I'm just not crazy obsessive."

"Why'd you want to win the contest then?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Well I got these tickets for me and…uh…someone else who was crazy obsessive, but he recently passed away, so Sam and I came. Don't get me wrong I love you guys I've just been a little…sad lately."

I said immediately regretting dumping so much on him.

"…Oh man I'm sorry. Crazy obsessive eh? Gay?" He asked with a giggle.

"Haha NO."

"Were you two dating? If you don't mind me asking, I just noticed you got a little sad earlier when Nick asked if you had a boyfriend."

"Yeah we were…but anyways it's done now and I'm just trying to move on, that's a big part of why I came on this trip."

"Oh gee thanks." Joe said jokingly.

I like that he's joking. People always get sad and feel sorry for me when I tell them and I hate the looks they give me. So I stopped telling them. I'm not sure why I decided to tell Joe. I can make up a lie just as fast as the next person but I didn't think I had to. I somehow knew he'd understand, and he did.

I went and laid on his bed. I was wearing Soffe shorts and a black tank top. I could see him glance over and look at me, nothing disrespectful, but hey he is a boy, and people always compliment me on my legs. I flipped over on my stomach so my head was facing him.

"So do you have some fabulous Hollywood romance these days, I don't read the tabloids do I'm so out of the loop." I said

"Nope, no girlfriend. And I'm glad you don't read those magazines, they're mostly crap." He said. I noticed he was spinning his promise ring.

"Nervous habit?" I smiled.

"Something like that." He smiled back. He was so mellow. That was so unlike him, or at least so unlike how I pictured him. Maybe he was just being nice.

"Ok I'm gonna go…" I said getting ready to get up and leave.

"NO…I mean… you don't have to go. Lets play a game."

"Like Parcheesi?" I asked confused.

"Well okay if you want but I'm not sure I even know what that is." He confessed, and I laughed because I honestly don't either.

"Lets play the game of Life." I suggested. So Joe got out the game and we sat on his bed. It was nice to just sit there with someone and not have my past haunt me… and not to mention all my mistakes. I wonder if he'd judge me if he found out about my former party life. I laughed because Joe made himself a woman in the game and kept complaining about cramps, so I was forced to smack him…. I was sleepy, and Joe let me lean against him.

I woke up at about 5am. Oh man his parents would kill me if they found us in an embrace all night. It was nice though. I hate to leave him there, he's so gorgeous. I quickly put away the board game and went into the hall. I started heading towards my room when I heard footsteps coming towards me so I ducked into the bathroom. My god Joe does have a lot of hair products. I made like I was just coming out of the bathroom when I ran straight into Nick.

"Haha Hi." I said slightly groggy.

"Hi. Why are you awake?"

"Had to pee…I mean…uh…yeah. Why are you up? Shifty eyes "

"Just checking my blood sugar…." he said like he knew something was up.

"Right-o, good job. Power to the people." I said as I gave him a fist. What the fuck was I talking about. Luckily he just shrugged and went to the bathroom. I went to sleep dreaming of Joe Jonas.


	6. 6

My eyes were closed but I could feel someone standing over me. I wonder what time it is. I opened one eye and saw Sam staring at me, so I rolled over ignoring her.

"Oh good you're up," she said "I'm going to kill you!" Sam yelled at me while throwing a pillow at my head.

"What'd I do?" I asked confused almost forgetting the night before. "Oh" I said as I begin to remember falling asleep with Joe in his bed last night. Damn, she must have realized I wasn't in bed last night.

"Oh god you slept with him already didn't you? How could you not tell me?!" Sam said completely serious. I laughed.

"He has a promise ring you hoe. We just played Life." I said as a matter of fact.

"Did your life involve making babies?" She asked with a smile so I could tell she was joking.

"Hmmmm…YEP! Sorry Auntie." I said throwing the pillow back at her and sitting up. "I couldn't sleep and Joe happened to be awake. We just talked."

She winked at me like I was lying. "Jerk…" I mumbled as she walked over to the dresser to pick out her clothes for today. I almost forgot we were getting a grand tour of LA. I've got to shower. Then I picked out my clothes, a red dress that buttoned up with a collar and a sash. Then decided to wear black flats and I put on my makeup. It didn't take me long to get ready, in fact Sam was still making herself beautiful when I left the room. I started walking downstairs when I hear the Jonas family talking in the living room. What freaks, it was 8am. I wasn't going to be rude and walk in on their conversation but they were talking about us so I just sat down because I was winded from ALL those stairs.

"I think they're very nice," Denise said "and very pretty. What do you think of them boys?" She asked while folding laundry.

"They're neat. Kind of crazy, but so are we so it's all good." Nick replied flipping through the channels until he finally landed on the animated series of batman. "Score!" He exclaimed and then zoned out what everyone else way saying.

"Yeah, they're really fun I wouldn't mind hanging out with them again." Kevin said and it made me smile. They liked us.

"What about you Joe, do you like them?" Denise pried.

"Yeah…I do." He said shaking his head obviously in thought.

"OHHHHH Joe's in lovvvvvve!" Nick teased finally paying attention again.

"Am not! Natalie's just really cool…"

"L-O-V-E"

"Shuddup. Do not."

"LLLLLLoooove!"

Joe got angry and gave Nick an 'ill kill you' look.

"LIKEEEEE?"

"Maybe…" Joe said finally admitting something. I blushed so red I think it looked like I got 3rd degree burns. Sam walked out of the room.

"What the eff, why are you sitting here?"

"Shhhh. They're talking..." I swatted her away.

"Oh man you're evil."

"Maybe" I said as we both stood up and walked downstairs.

When we got downstairs Nick giggled under his breath and Joe slapped him, and then gave us a smile to signify that everything was all right.

"Hey, good morning guys." Kevin said with a smile.

"Ready for your tour of LA?" Joe asked. He caught my eyes for a moment and we held a gaze until I looked over to Denise.

"Will you be coming with us?" I questioned.

"No just you and the boys, I have work I need to get done." She replied smiling at me, then proceeded to pick up her laundry and go into the other room. I sat down in an armchair and Sam plopped besides Nick and Kevin.

"So where are we going first today?" I asked to no one.

Nick ignored me, "So why were you up so early this morning?" He asked suspiciously and glanced at Joe quickly.

"No reason, I just woke up." Which isn't really a lie.

"Uh huh…uh huh…. good." He said looking at me suspiciously like he wasn't buying it.

"SO anyways guys lets go there is a lot to see around here!" Joe said and jumped up for dramatic effect. We all slowly followed after him, and piled into Kevin's car. I let Nick sit in the front, partly because he was complaining but also so I could sit by Joe. The first place we went was the Kodak theater. They thought it was cute that Sam and I just stood there and stared at it for a few minutes. It was just so freaking neat. We wandered around more of Hollywood.

"Do you want to see the Hollywood sign?" Nick asked.

"Nah we already saw it." Sam replied and I giggled a little.

"I thought you had never been to LA?" Kevin questioned.

"No we haven't. Frank took us." I said as I began to walk away from everyone and towards a shop I saw.

"Seriously, how do you guys know him?" Kevin asked again obviously bugged.

"We told you he drove us here. We just make friends fast." Sam replied and we both began to laugh.

Joe met up with my speed and walked next to me commenting on what he thought of the shops. We decided to go into one to look at clothes. I found the best dress ever, it was a short light pink empire waist dress with flowy sleeves to my elbows, and it showed off my legs incredibly. I held it up to show Joe and cocked my head to the side as to ask for his opinion.

He shrugged. "Try it on." He suggested, so I did. Looking at myself in the mirror I noticed how tan I was looking which is surprising considering I hadn't been in the sun lately. The dress looked amazing on me, it made my legs look like they went on for days. I paired it with a pair of black heels for effect. Plus I knew Joe kinda liked me and I wanted to torture him. I stepped out of the dressing room to see if he was still close by and he was so I called him over.

"What do you think?" I asked as I looked down at myself.

"Wow…"

"That bad?" I frowned.

"No…. definitely not bad…g...good." He said as he stared at me for a moment and then immediately looking down in embarrassment. I felt kind of evil tormenting him like this, but it was fun.

"And the shoes?" I said as I bent down to make sure they were buckled, but more really to enhance my legs.

"Uh huh, they're nice. I like…the thing there…on the part." He said looking to the sky after I looked up at him and saw him intensely looking at me. I felt bad so I thanked him and went to change. Needless to say I bought the dress, if nothing more than to torment poor Joe with. We had been out all day and were tired so we went to eat, then back to the house. It was only about 7pm, so once we got home we immediately realized we were bored. Someone suggested swimming, and the next thing I know I was changing in our room.

"Man Joe can't resist staring at you in a dress, just wait until he sees you in THAT!" Sam said. She was remarking to my bathing suit of course, it was a string bikini that tied, it was all I had, though since we live in Florida no one cares about your bathing suit but I was suddenly very aware.

"God he's going to think I'm a hoe in this." I said fixing my boobs in the mirror so they weren't popping out, suddenly self-conscious.

"You are a hoe." Sam replied without a second though.

"Ugh am not! Hooker face." With that I walked out of the room with Sam close behind and onto their back porch. Joe was standing there without his shirt on obviously waiting for us.

'Holy fuck' I heard him mumble under his breath and I almost lost it laughing. I didn't know they were cursers. He just smiled and turned around and walked quickly into the pool. Weird. We swam for a couple hours, and then Sam decided it would be funny to come up behind me and untie my top, which she did and immediately started running away and laughing to which Nick exclaimed "Oh my Jesus, have I been that good." And Joe shot him a glare, but then immediately started to laugh. Luckily I caught it before full fledge fell off. I got out and stood there holding my breasts.

"Will someone come and tie me?" I asked pleadingly.

"Sorry lady, you're on your own." Kevin laughed.

They were enjoying the show. I turned around and figured out a way to tie it without my girls popping out. Then double knotted it.

"Happy. I did it myself." I said and stuck my tongue out at them.

We got out soon after that because everyone was tired. We showered, and then all met up back in the living room because we decided we were going to watch a movie. I voted for Superbad, and Kevin voted for The Omen. I won though because Joe's a little girl and is afraid of horror movies. It was only our second day there and I felt like I'd known them my whole life. Joe let me rest my head on his shoulder as we were watching the movie, and I found myself drifting in and out of consciousness. What's with this boy and making me fall asleep. I was out before you could say "McLovin'" so Joe carried me to my bed to put me to sleep. He was so sweet. "Goo'night Joeeey" I managed half asleep. He kissed me on the forehead, "Goodnight beautiful."


	7. 7

"What to do, what to do…." Kevin asked himself more than anyone else. It was only our third day here and we already ran out of ideas. We all sat in Joe's room contemplating what to do with our day.

"I've got it!" Nick exclaimed, "Six flags! Lets go to six flags!"

Joe perked up and replied in a whiney voice, "Can we Kevvvv, oh pleaseeeeeee?"

"How are we supposed to get security though on such short notice?" Kevin asked. I forgot they were famous for a while they just act so normal.

"Duh." Sam answered, and everyone looked at her for some more elaboration. "Really I have to explain? Ok well we just put you in disguises. Like wigs and stuff." She offered. It might work, but if our cover's blow we're SOL. We decided to try it because we were bored and now we REALLY wanted to go to six flags. We flat ironed Nick's hair and put a hat on him. Now let me tell you THAT looked funny. We made Joe wear a red wig, and Kevin wear a blond one, and dressed them really strange.

It worked though because the minutes we walked in no one recognized them; in fact they gave them dirty looks because they were dressed to strange. The first thing everyone wanted to go to was the roller coasters. I have to admit I am really afraid of them, I mean I'll do them but I pretty much freak out. I thought they'd laugh at me so I didn't tell them. We all got into the line for Tatsu, which is apparently one of the scariest. So I immediately started fidgeting. Joe noticed and asked me if I was all right, I just gave him a weak smile.

"I'm a little…ok well terrified." I admitted in a whisper to him. He laughed.

"I've been on this a million times before, and it only broke that once." He joked.

"Not helping!"

"Ok I'm sorry…here, hold my hand." And Joe offered me his hand, which surprisingly made me feel a little better.

"I won't let go, don't worry." He said to me in my ear, which gave me butterflies all over and suddenly I forgot we were going on a roller coaster. When we got seated and strapped in I thought I was going to squeeze Joe's hand to death and he laughed at me. "Ok muscle woman, I might need that hand later." Joe said to make me calm down a little.

"Haha dirty." I said with a smile.

"Oh geez I wasn't… I mean…that's obviously not what I meant." He said but smiled at me anyways. I think he thought it was cute that I was so scared. After the ride was over I suggested something more my style, the Roaring Rapids. It was hot out so everyone agreed. Joe pretended to be scared to make fun of me and I told him I'd hold his hand. We played around the park some more and only two people recognized them, so the day was successful. After going and playing in the kid's area, per Joe's request we headed back to the Jonas house.

"So we leave for the tour tomorrow, are you excited to come on the bus?" Kevin asked.

"Excited about living with three boys on a small bus for a week? No…not really come to think about it." I laughed. "Ok, maybe a little." I admitted and Joe smirked at me.

When we got back to the house we all had to start packing since we had neglected to do that before. I walked into Joe's room to see what he was doing, and to bug him.

"Wacha doing?" I asked knowing full well he was picking out clothes to put into his enormous suitcase.

"Packing clothes." He replied smiling because he could tell I was just bored and wanted to annoy him.

"That's so cute… you should try it on for me so I can see what it looks like." I asked knowing full well he wouldn't. His reply made me almost pee my pants though.

Without skipping a beat he said "I'd rather take it off for you." He looked up from the shirt he was folding.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" He asked with a horrified look on his face.

"Pretty much, yeah." I said in between laughs.

"Riiiiight…" I could tell he was unsure how to rectify the situation, I hardly noticed because I was still laughing. I finally calmed down and just shook my head at him.

"Your not mad?" He asked.

"Mad that you want to take your clothes off for me? I'm no idiot. Go for it!" I joked.

"Haha verrrrrry funny." He said still a little disheveled. I got up and patted him on the shoulder before getting ready to exit his room. I stopped at his door and turned around and looked at him before saying.

"I wouldn't mind though." Then walked out. Oh man that sounds a little hoe-ish. I hope he didn't take it like that I just wanted to make him uncomfortable. Why? Because…. I'm not sure, I guess because I like him. Backwards thinking much? I went into my room to finish packing. Sam was already sound asleep, wait until I tell her about this tomorrow she'll just die. I drifted into a deep sleep soon after that. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.


	8. 8

I wake up slightly because i can hear someone being loud and abruptly screaming. "TOURRRR DAYYYY!" I knew it was Joe's voice and in seconds it had arrived in my room.

"Wakey wakey." Joe said as he began to jump on the bed. "Tour day, we need to get the stuff in the bus!" I finally opened my eyes to see Joe standing on the bed next to me. "What the…why are you on the bed?" I asked half sleeping.

"To wake you up…" He replied as he lay down besides me and started to play with my hair.

"That's a better way to be woken up." I said, but in all honesty he was making me go back to sleep.

"Nattttttt, you have to wake uppppppppp." Joe said into my ear.

"I know, I know" I replied as I started to open my eyes and see Joe next to me, which immediately brought a smile to my face.

"Hi…" I smiled.

"Come on get dressed we have to leave in an hour!" Joe exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm getting dressed." I said as I sat up in bed then started to look around for the clothes I set out last night. I found them and then stared at Joe.

"You gonna leave?" I asked him because he was still lying on the bed.

"Oh….. No I thought this would be funner." He said grinning.

"Oh did you forget, YOU wanted to get naked for ME. Not vice verse." I said as I was pushing him out of the room. He gasped and pretended to be hurt.

Once everyone was ready we loaded the bus and started out towards New Mexico. That was the first stop in their tour. The bus was big relatively speaking, but it felt small with five of us in it. The first time the bus went around a corner I fell straight onto Joe's lap, not that I minded. That first day was pretty much all travel, we played guitar hero on the bus and I royally whipped all the boys assess. They were pretty ashamed; since I can't play the guitar in the first place.

Joe and I went into the back to watch a movie, Casablanca. Joe fell asleep within the first 20 minutes and then I snuggled up to him and fell asleep about 10 minutes later. Maybe we're narcoleptic haha.

"Wake up love birds." I faintly heard Nicks voice. I wonder how long we had been sleeping.

"It's diner time." Nick said as he went walking out of the bus. We had stopped at Denny's; apparently we were close to the hotel.

"Hey…Joe…. wake up. We're at Denny's."

"Huh?"

"Denny's."

"Oh...I'm hungry."

"I think that's why we stopped…. at this restaurant." I smiled at his tiredness; it was so cute.

"Right. Good plan." He got up and looked around like he was searching for something.

"Looking for something?" I said while I was putting on my shoes.

"Yeah… you." He smiled and looked into my eyes. (Ok awww moment guys)

I blushed, and he held my hand. When we walked into the restaurant they had already sat down.

"Good nap?" Sam asked.

"More like sleep." I replied, "I was exhausted."

I sat next to Joe during diner and he played with my fingers under the table.

Once everyone was done we got back in the bus and then had arrived at our hotel within 15 minutes. Kevin, Nick and Joe had one room and Sam and I had one room, but luckily they were adjoining. By the time we got to the hotel I had hit my second wind. Everyone had gone to sleep except Joe and I, and he was sitting on the couch strumming his guitar while I was flipping through the channels.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap." I remarked about the TV shows that were on. I flipped the TV off.

"Hey you should teach me." I more told than asked Joe.

"Okay come here." He showed me some notes and demonstrated how to go from one to the other. It didn't look that difficult, I mean I had been practicing before I came here, I just suck. Joe put his arms around me to show me how to hold the guitar.

"See? Like that." Joe said fixing my fingers. "Uh huh" I said deep in concentration until I finally got it right and strummed a note. "I did it!" I exclaimed, and caught his eyes in a gaze. I was too weak I couldn't resist. Slowly our lips met with passion and gentleness. I pulled away slightly.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"Shhh" I said as I went into kiss him again, this time with a little more force simultaneously moving the guitar out of my way. He put his fingers through my hair and he began to kiss me harder.

"Woah," I said slightly out of breath "we should… I mean…you…new." Was all I could get out.

"You're right." Joe said in a whisper. He kissed me once more and got up to leave. He stood up but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down with a smile. I kissed him again and then laid my head against his chest as we both fell sound asleep content and happy.


	9. 9

I woke up and noticed immediately that Joe was no longer next to me. I heard faint talking in the boy's room, I could tell it was Joe and Kevin so I decided to listen. These guys really need to close their doors or talk in private haha.

"What are you doing Joe?" Kevin asked obviously meaning what were Joe and I doing.

"I like her…Stop trying to be dad Kevin. This is between her and I." Joe said frustrated.

"I'm not trying to be dad I'm just saying that in six days we'll be in Florida and she has to go back to her life, and you can't try and stop her."

"I won't stop her but if she likes me like I think she does, I won't have to." Joe said obviously stating that the conversation was over and came back into my room. I pretended to be asleep so he didn't know I heard. He did however come with coffee in hand so I 'woke' up the second he whispered to me that it was morning.

"Hey…" I said lazily and wiped my eyes. He just smiled. I graciously took the coffee as he downed a Red Bull.

"Ready for the day?" He asked looking in my eyes. I was trying to figure out what he was thinking but couldn't and replied "Huh? Oh…your show tonight. Are YOU ready for the day?" I asked smirking at him. My back hurt from sleeping on the couch all night. We all got dressed and ready for today, and then we went to a radio station so the boys could promote the band. When we got there they were asked the normal questions, you know "What's new? When's the new CD out? How's the tour going?" But then they asked them a question that threw Joe for a loop I think.

"So do you guys have girlfriends? You know the fans want to know!" The radio DJ asked. Kevin and Nick answered with a simple "No, not right now were still looking." When it was Joe's turn he hesitated for a minute looking me in the eyes, and holding my gaze. "If she'll have me… " He said smiling at me. I blushed bright red and just smiled back. My mind flashed a thought about Jason, and I had to look down. He would just want me to be happy, right?

"Anyone we know?" The DJ asked.

"No…probably not…. but you should." Joe smiled still looking at me.

After the radio show we went back to the bus to head over to the arena they were performing at that night.

When we got to the arena the boys had to go straight to sound check on stage. So Sam and I went to sit in the audience to watch.

"So…is there something you want to tell me?" Sam asked knowingly.

"Hmmm…no, I don't think so." I joked knowing she was mad at me for not talking to her about Joe and I earlier.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She practically screamed and I heard Nick giggle from the stage because of our fighting.

"I didn't know…I don't know…we haven't discussed it yet," I defended "I mean I knew he liked me and I like him but a relationship? Jason just died." I said more talking to myself than her.

"I think you should go for it Nat, Jason would just want you to be happy. He would want someone who can take care of you like he did, and love you. I think Joe can do that." She said in a loving tone but harsh enough one so I would listen. I let a few tears roll down my cheeks as she brought him up and I thought about him. Joe glanced at us from the stage and looked very worried. I think he could tell I was crying. He called for a five-minute break and came down to sit next to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked very worried.

"Oh nothing I'm fine," I said as I wiped a tear away and smiled at him. I know I should just let myself be happy with him and not think about the past so I leaned in a kissed him. He just smiled, and I could hear Kevin and Nick going "OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Which made me giggle. He went back up to finish their sound check, and then we all went back into their dressing room. Nick, Kevin, Frankie, and Sam went out to find food before the show but Joe and I stayed to talk.

"I want to take you on a date." Joe said as a matter of fact.

I laughed. "We're in New Mexico." I replied knowing we're leaving tonight.

"Then when we get to Texas," He said "I'll take you out, there has to be something in Texas we can do. I don't want this to be a 10 day relationship, I want to make this work." He said smiling. He's so sweet.

"Me too." I said realizing I really did want to make it work. I don't even care that he's famous. I care that he's sweet, and takes care of me.

He had his show later that night and I watched and cheered from the side of stage, and glanced over a few times and winked at me, which makes my heart melt. Then we all piled back into the bus and headed to Austin, Texas for their next show.


	10. 10

There was a knock on the bus door so I went to answer it.

"How could you let me die?" Jason asked me. His head was all bruised and cut up.

"I didn't let you die. You chose to drive that night, it wasn't my fault." I screamed at him as tears began to roll down my face.

"He's going to pay for your mistake." Jason said as he held up a gun and ran to Joe holding it to his head.

"No, Jason stop, this wasn't his fault!"

"You're willing to help him live and you just let me die. I thought you loved me?" He screamed at me while vigorously shaking the gun.

"I'm sorry…" I said as I ran to push Joe out of the way. As he was about to pull the trigger I began to shake.

"Wake up Natalie. Are you okay?" Joe asked looking at me and shaking me to make me wake up.

"What?"

"You were shaking…violently." He said worried.

"Oh…I'm fine I guess. I had a bad dream." I said feeling like I hadn't slept at all. Joe wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"I'm here, don't worry." He said reassuringly. "What was it about?" He asked.

" Jason…" I said waking up a bit more, "he was in the bus and was blaming me for his death. He told me…he had a gun and was going to kill you." I said and began to cry ferociously.

"Shhh, it's okay I'm not going anywhere." He said trying to calm me. "How did Jason die?" He asked since I never really told him before.

"We were at a party…and…. well let's just say an abundance of alcohol was consumed. Some boy…Ryder…started to hit on me and Jason got mad. We had a fight and he grabbed my keys. Next thing I remember was the police trying to figure out why my car was crashed into Ryder's house." I explained feeling ashamed.

"Babe," he said, "you know that wasn't your fault. Drinking makes people do stupid things. Stop blaming yourself." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair. I sighed and just shook my head. I looked over at the clock, 4:11am. I looked back at Joe and he smiled at me. "Go back to sleep. I have plans for us tomorrow and I need you conscious." I leaned in to kiss him and then laid my head on his chest and went back to sleep, this time dreamless.

We arrived in Austin about the same time we woke up around 7am. I was still really tired from last night, but had to try and be perky for Joe.

"How'd you sleep? I mean with Mr. Hunky and all." Sam joked.

"Ehh…I had a bad dream so I'm really tired." I explained.

"About Jason?" She asked.

"Yeah. Joe helped me though."

Speaking of which, right as we started to talk about him he walked into the main area of the bus. We went straight to our hotel when we arrived in Austin. This time they got us each a suite so we all had our own bed. They were really nice rooms, and they were luckily still adjoined. I went over into the boy's room to talk to Joe about our date.

"Hey Kev have you seen Joe?" I asked when I couldn't find him in his room.

"No I haven't seen him since we got here. " He said like he was realizing it himself.

"Hmm…Odd." I went back into my room and noticed a note on the nightstand.

Hello gorgeous,

You're probably wondering where I am right now but don't you worry.

Dress warm and I have a car coming to pick you up at 12:30pm.

Can't wait to see you for our first real date.

Love, Joe

Love. Hmm. Do I love him yet? I mean I love him but am I in love with him? Oh god I think I am. That's scary. I looked at the clock and it blinked 12:02. 'Shit' I mumbled to myself as I ran into the bathroom to put on makeup. Dress warm? Not dress nice, or dress casual? Is this warm casual or warm formal? Oh man I'm freaking out I really must be in love. I decided to wear nice jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt that was a little dressier.

12:20, it flashed as I ran out the door and immediately realized I forgot shoes and had to run back in and I grabbed a pair of blue flats. 12:25. I was running full throttle out of the hotel and into the elevator. When I got downstairs I didn't see anything and thought I missed the car until some strange man walked up to me and asked "Natalie? Are you Natalie?"

"Y...Yes" I replied looking suspicious.

"Your car is waiting." He said as he led me out into a black SUV.

"Here, put this on." He remarked as he was handing me a blindfold.

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

"No ma'am." He replied as he waited for me to put my blindfold on and then sat next to me probably to ensure I didn't remove it.

"So where are we going?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I'm sorry ma'am I cannot tell you that."

Oh man they're kidnapping me and I'm never coming back. I felt the car stop and I asked if I could remove my blindfold, but they wouldn't let me. They led me out of the car and onto what I assumed was grass. I was completely confused until I heard his voice.

"You made it." Joe said smiling.


	11. 11

I removed the blindfold and it took my eyes a few seconds to adjust, then I saw him. He looked so handsome. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a red button up shirt with a tie, and I felt woefully under dressed. "You look beautiful." He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around and seeing nothing but grass and hills. He didn't answer me; he just smiled and grabbed my hand. He started to lead me over the hill and I saw it. A giant hot air balloon! I think I mentioned I always wanted to do this on the first day we were at their house. I gasped.

"I thought you'd like it." He smiled. I was speechless. We got into the balloon and started to go up. Man we could see everything. I enveloped Joe in a bear hug which made the balloon shake but I didn't care.

Joe whispered in my ear "I wanted to take you as close to heaven as I could…to show you how you make me feel." I swear to god I melted inside. I had no idea what to say to him. So I just looked him in the eyes and wholeheartedly thanked him.

We flew for another half an hour. Before we were going to land he reached into his pocket.

"I almost forgot." He said as he pulled out a long box. I opened it and saw a tiffany's heart necklace with our initials engraved on the back. 'JAJ + NMR.'I smiled.

"You didn't have to do this…. any of this. As long as I'm with you I'm happy."

He put the necklace on me and we began to go down. By now it was almost 3:30pm and Joe had to go to sound check again. So we left and went to the arena. The whole car ride there he had his arm around my waist and I kissed his neck.

The minute Joe went on stage to get ready for sound check I ran to find Sam. I ran full speed into Nicks dressing room and saw her and Nick making out! Guess I wasn't the only one having a good trip. They split the second I saw them and Nick smiled and awkwardly left the room for sound check.

"Hahahaha I think he just peed his pants." I remarked to Sam.

She just laughed. "Hey…is there something you wanted, or did you just want to upset our alone time. Holy crap what is that." She said in regard to my necklace.

"Joe gave it to me…ON A HOT AIR BALLOON!" I cooed.

"No way. Man I picked the wrong Jonas." She joked and I glared at her.

"I think I love him."

"You love him?"

"I love him."

"You love him?"

"I love him."

Sam looked concerned and then smiled.

"I think he loves you too."

We were so deep in conversation we didn't realize Kevin had entered the room, and began to giggle at us.

"Oh man does he love you." He remarked which startled me because I hadn't seen him and made me fall of the couch we were previously sitting on. "I've never seen my brother so happy. Don't break his heart." He said nicely but somewhat threatening, and then promptly walked out of the room.

They had their show that night and we didn't have to leave that day, so we got to spend a night in the hotel. Everyone went to sleep because they were exhausted from this busy day. I lay in bed and stared at my ceiling thinking about Joe. I need to tell him how I feel but is it too soon, I don't want to scare him away.

I walked into the boy's room, and then into Joe's room, I read his clock and realized it was 2am. I quietly lay next to him and wrapped my arms around him, then he started to talk and I quickly realized he was sleeping.

"Natalie." I moved a little further away thinking he was doing the nasty in his dream.

"Natalie, I love you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, which woke him slightly.

"Hey," He said hardly understandable, "What's up? Are you okay?" He asked now realizing I was in his room and it wasn't morning.

"I…. well… I mean…us…and…I feel…" He cut me off from my rambling and shifted so we were face to face.

"I love you too." He smiled, and I kissed him passionately, if we were standing I swear I would've knocked him over. He rolled over so he was on top and slid his tongue into my mouth slowly massaging mine with his. He took his shirt smoothly off, and continued as we were before. I felt him get hard. Whoa Natalie what are you guys doing? I stopped and hesitated looking deep into his eyes.

"Hey we don't have to do this." I said sincerely "Sex and love are two different things."

He smiled a knowing smile and started to kiss me again.

"I mean I don't want to rush you into anything." I added.

"You know Natalie, you're really being a cock block." He joked. I laughed a little.

"I just don't want to rush things." I offered and he smiled and rolled next to me.

"Then we'll wait." He said kindly.

I snuggled up next to him and then realized…

"Wait a minute…you have a promise ring." I said almost forgetting it before.

"Yeah…I basically just wear it for my parents. I mean…I've had sex before." He explained. I was shocked. Not that it's bad because I had too, just surprising. I smiled and nuzzled my face into his neck and kissing it. I was happy and we fell asleep; it didn't feel like for long though.

"Oh hell no. Joe, get up and come talk to me!" Kevin yelled at Joe from the doorway. I gave him a weak smile and he gave me a look. Joe went outside the door and I could hear them talking.

"You had sex already! I mean I know you're not a virgin but aren't you guys taking this a little fast!" Kevin practically screamed at him.

"We didn't have sex Kevin stop trying to be dad, I am an adult you know." He said and then realized he had no shirt on and his pants were unzipped.

"She's a nice girl Joe, don't break her heart." Kevin said sympathetically.

"I won't, I love her." Joe said and then walked back into his room and found me still in bed. He lay down next to me.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It's fine, Kevin is just looking out for you." I said and smiled.

He pulled me into a kiss. It was time to wake up but neither of us wanted to, so we lay in bed for another half an hour before realizing we HAD to get up.


	12. 12

Oh, I swear!

Don't bring me down

with your should've, could've, would've attitude

it's wasted now

Oh, Man I know you're bitter as hell

but I promise to keep strong

if you promise to treat me well.

Accomplish this, and I'll bury you in hope

with the rest of your dreams

in a casket of bones

Oh man Thrash Unreal is playing. I dig through my purse to find my cell phone. I look at the caller ID: unknown. Joe and I were playing War on the bus on our way to Mississippi for another show. I stopped playing for a minute and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Natalie?" I heard a male voice say. Joe mouthed 'who is it?' and I shrugged.

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who's speaking?" I responded very formally.

"Its Ryder…please don't hang up on me I want to talk to you about that night." I closed my eyes taking me back to that night.

"I have nothing to say to you." I said as I began to feel a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Please. I didn't mean to cause anyone harm that night. I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing. I love you Natalie, I always have. Now that Jason's gone…"

Now I was just angry. The nerve.

"Do not finish that thought. That was just as much your fault as it was mine. I'm with someone now who won't hurt me, now please leave me alone!" I said then hung up still spewing. Joe gave me a worried look.

"It was Ryder. He was trying to explain himself for the night Jason died." I explained looking sad. He came and sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered 'I'm Sorry' in my ear. I stared into his eyes. He has kind eyes. I'm such a mess, why would he want to be with me. I rested my head on his shoulder and we watched Nick/Kevin/Sam fight over who was better in Guitar Hero III. This was our seventh day with them and in three days we'd be back at home and back to regular life. I suddenly got even sadder at the thought of it. What would I do without Joe with me? I pushed the thought out of my mind. We arrived in Mississippi right before sound check so we went straight to the arena. Sam and I sat with the VIP people in the audience but they were screaming so loud we eventually just went to the dressing rooms because I had a headache from the day.

Frankie was back stage so Sam and I decided to play hide and seek with him to amuse us. I hid behind a big pile of amps so I wasn't visible unless you went behind them and looked. We made Frankie look for us. When the boys were done with sound check they saw Frankie looking very confused. "What's wrong Frank?" I heard Nick ask.

"I lost the girls." He said sadly.

"Haha what do you mean you lost the girls?" Joe asked.

"We were playing hide and seek and I lost them." He replied.

"We'll help you find them buddy." Kevin added. Then they each went their separate ways. I had no idea who went where because my view was completely blocked. That was until I heard a voice whisper "I found you." I looked over and saw Joe smiling. "What if I don't want to be found?" I said coyly.

"Then I'll just have to hide with you." He said as he was coming to sit next to me.

I smiled as he came in for a kiss. At first soft but growing with intensity. I giggled as he kissed my neck, and then moved back to my mouth. We slowly ended up lying on the ground. "We're behind amps Joe." I said just realizing it.

"We won't get caught." He said getting more aggressive.

"Hey," I said getting his attention, "I love you, but not here." He shook his head to signify he understood. We both got out of our hiding place and went into the dressing room and found everyone else playing poker.

"Where were you guys? We gave up trying to find you like 15 minutes ago." Kevin said and gave us a suspicious look.

"Behind the amps." I replied and sat next to Sam. Frankie laughed and looked at Nick, "See Nick I told you we should have looked behind there." Nick smiled at Frankie and told him he was right but looked at Joe and I and gave us a wink. I guess we were making noise. Nick's a clever one. They performed for a packed audience and then we headed towards our hotel. We had the same set up as it was in Texas. That night while everyone was asleep I heard it.

Oh, I swear!

Don't bring me down

with your should've, could've, would've attitude

it's wasted now

I quickly looked at the caller ID and saw it was Joe.

"Hey babe." I said obviously not sleeping.

"Come over." He said and I smiled.


	13. 13

I tip toed through the boy's room and into Joe's room. He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. When I walked in and shut the door he looked over at me and smiled.

"Hi." I said as I was walking over towards his bed. I climbed on his bed and then on top of him and started to kiss him hard. He stopped and smiled. "You know that I didn't want you to come over here for this, right?" I laughed. "Shut up." With that he flipped me over so he was on top of me. He began to kiss me with such passion I could hardly catch my breath. He began kissing my neck and it gave my whole body goose bumps. He slipped of his shirt, and then took mine off too and he smiled admiring my body. I felt him go hard. He stopped for a minute and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked me kindly. I didn't respond I just undid his pants.

"Ok then." He laughed and began kissing me again as he kicked off his pants.

He kissed down my body until he got to my shorts and slowly removed them, then removing my thong. He moved back to my lips. I played with the edges of his boxers, and then helped him slip them off. He continued to kiss me aggressively. I stopped.

"Hey…" I said with a moan and he was biting at my ear, "no glove, no love, buddy." I joked. He got off of me and came back with a condom and rolled it on.

He continued kissing me and then slowly pushed his way in me. I gasped and he looked scared.

"Did I hurt you?" He said concerned.

"No…I'm fine." I assured so he continued and began to thrust himself inside me.

I moaned with pleasure as he began going faster. He was kissing my neck, which only made it better. We both came and he collapsed next to me. I snuggled up next to him kissing his chest. He played with my hair until we both fell asleep in an embrace.

I woke up the next morning and noticed Joe was in the shower so I decided to join him. I knocked on the bathroom door and he looked over at me and smiled.

"Lonely?" I asked knowing his answer.

"Terribly." He replied so I look off his shirt that I was wearing and stepped in the shower with him. The warm water felt really good. He started feverishly kissing me. I think I got a permanent mark on my back from the soap holder. When we were done we both toweled off and I put on Joe's sweat pants and t-shirt because I didn't have any clothes in his room. I glanced at the clock: 8am. Damn. Everyone was definitely awake my now. I gave Joe a quick kiss and opened the door and noticed everyone sitting on their couch. I had no option but to just walk by like nothing had happened. I walked out of Joe's room and closed the door. I walked by Kevin, Nick and Sam and said "Hey guys" as I walked straight into my room. I heard them all laugh when I left, and I heard Nick say, "Man, how good has Joe been?" Which made me laugh. I changed quickly and examined myself in the mirror. 'Damn Joe' I said to myself as I noticed two hickeys on my neck and a bite mark on my shoulder. I laughed a little, as I covered them up with makeup.

I walked back into the boy's room and sat down next to Kevin. I noticed them all staring at me.

"Wacha watching?" I asked. They all just blinked at me. Then Joe came out of his room, and they all stared at him. Kevin shook his head and started to laugh. Joe had a really bad hickey above his collarbone. I giggled a little. "What?" Joe said confused.

"Check the mirror." Kevin advised him.

"You fucking dog. It must've been good." Nick remarked and we all burst into laughter. That was the end of the awkwardness. I showed Joe how to cover the hickey up so his parents wouldn't notice. We all piled into the bus again and headed for a show in Georgia that night. When we got in the bus I immediately fell asleep with my head in Joe's lap while he was playing with my hair.

"I wonder why she's so tired." Nick joked.

"Shut up man." Joe laughed.

Eventually Joe fell asleep with me and we slept pretty much the rest of the way to Georgia which is just that much closer to home, sadly.


	14. 14

When I woke up I realized we were in Georgia and we were only about seven hours from home. I got really sad, and Joe noticed.

"You okay?" He said as I began to sit up.

"Yeah…I mean no…. it's just that we're almost back home, and I don't want to leave you." I replied sadly. He sighed.

"I've been thinking about that too."

I looked out the window and saw the city of Atlanta realizing we were probably close to the arena for tonight.

"I don't want to leave you." I repeated looking at my feet.

"We'll figure something out." Joe said reassuringly. I could tell he was deep in thought. He reached for my hand and held it until we got to the theater. When we got there the boys had a meet and greet for the VIP fans so Sam and I sat in their dressing room.

Sam watched me bite my fingernails, a nervous habit I've had since I was little.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm sad. What's going to happen when we get back home and he has to continue his tour?" I asked Sam but also myself.

"It'll be hard, but you love him right?"

I shook my head in agreement.

"Well…love isn't always easy, but if it's right you'll know it, and you two will make it work." She replied with a smile.

"When'd you get so smart?" I asked her jokingly.

"Hmm… definitely yesterday." She joked.

"I just…I just don't want him to go off and find someone better." I said sadly.

"Impossible." She answered.

Right when she was replying the boys walked in.

"What's impossible?" Nick asked.

"For you to get any sexier." Sam replied with a smile. We all laughed a little.

Joe came and sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder holding me to him.

He whispered 'I love you' in my ear and I knew it would be okay. Sam and I watched the show from the side of the stage and danced and sang along letting ourselves look like idiots. That night in the hotel Joe and I laid in my bed and he played with my fingers.

"What if you came with us for the rest of the tour?" Joe proposed.

"I can't do that. I'm only on Spring Break right now, I still have this year to finish." I replied sadly.

"Well…this summer. You can come this summer right?" He said hopingly

"Maybe." I said thinking. "Yeah. I mean I'd have to check with my mom but I think I could." I confirmed.

Joe smiled obviously happy. "Oh and I can come and visit you before then, when we have a break!" Joe said and I could tell he was mentally picking out the dates for him to come. "See," he said, "we can make this work. We'll just have to trust each other." I gave a weak smile.

"But…I mean, what if you find someone better than me." I asked looking at our hands. He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him, and then he gave me a light kiss.

"That will never happen…ever." He said with a smile.

The next day we drove to Tampa, which only took us a couple of hours. It became very real when we entered Florida that soon Joe and I would have to say goodbye. I pushed the thought out of my head as we approached our hotel. We all sat around and watched Across the Universe until it was time to go to the theater for the show. Sam and I decided to walk around the theater while the boys did sound check. When we walked by a group of girls we heard whispering, and could hear "…. yeah that's her. Joe and her are dating…. No I swear I saw the pictures online…"

Pictures? Sam and I went back to the dressing room and got on Nicks Mac and searched various Jonas sites until we found what we were looking for and it read:

Sorry ladies it's official Joe Jonas has been spotted with a mystery girl, which is reportedly his girlfriend. They were seen kissing outside of the boys' tour bus in Atlanta, Georgia.

A picture of us followed the article. I wasn't mad really, I was just kind of upset because we hadn't told our parents and undoubtedly his had already found out, I just hoped they weren't mad. When the boys came back from sound check we showed them.

"It was going to happen eventually." Kevin said.

"We should go talk to my parents." Joe said. He grabbed my hand and we went to find them. When we found them I let go of Joe's hand and he just re-grabbed it. I smiled.

"So…mom…you haven't been on the computer today have you?" Joe asked him mom cautiously.

"No honey I haven't. Why, were you afraid I'd find out you and Natalie are dating before you'd told me?" His mom smiled. "It's okay I'm not mad. Upset you didn't tell me, yeah. But I couldn't be mad at you for finding someone you care about." We both smiled, that was a relief.

They had their show that night and were flawless. We went back to the hotel and made love knowing that tomorrow would be our last day together for a while.


	15. 15

When I woke up I already had a knot in my stomach. I rolled over and saw Joe was awake. He smiled a sad smile at me. I laid my head on his chest and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to leave you. I want to stay like this forever." I said sadly.

"Me neither… I…well I just don't think it's fair." He answered.

"What's not fair?" I asked looking at him.

"That you've come into my life, and changed it so dramatically for the better and now you're leaving it. Just like that." He said looking away; I could tell he was going to cry. I inched up towards him so we were face to face.

"As long as I'm in your heart I'll never leave you." I said with a weak smile. He kissed me. We got up and got dressed. I decided to wear the dress I had bough on our second day in LA. Joe smiled when he saw it, and gave me a wink.

We packed up and got in the bus, it was only a two-hour ride to Orlando…unfortunately. When we got there we went to their hotel, but this time there was only one room…. for the boys. After they had dropped off some things we all went to our house to have them meet our parents. When we pulled up to the house Kevin exclaimed, "I love this! This house reminds me of ours in New Jersey." He said smiling. We all walked in to be greeted by my overly excited mother.

I whispered to Joe, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you my mom is…well she's excitable. But she loves everyone." I was holding his hand and she realized right away.

"Ahem…who's this Natalie?" She said fake seriously.

"This is Joe mom." I said with a big smile. Joe reached out to shake her hand but she pulled him into a hug instead.

Nick laughed, "Hey Joe you two should get along." Remarking to the first day we all had met.

"So you like my daughter?" My mom asked him seriously.

"Yes ma'am, I love her." He said confidently.

"Good." Is all my mom said, and with a shake of her head she lead us all into the living room. Joe looked slightly confused but went with it. I laughed at his confused face, and whispered that she liked him. We all sat down in the living room when my brother came running in, undoubtedly from school.

"Sam! Natalie! I've missed you! I can't stay long, I have another class but I wanted to see you guys." He said as he was running from his room back to the living room.

"Ew Adam…what's that on your face?" I said in regard to a beard that had now taken residence on his face.

"Ew, why haven't you given me a hug yet?" He replied with fake disgusted. Sam and I ran up to him simultaneously almost knocking him to the ground.

"I missed you kiddos." He laughed. I hate when he calls us kids he's only 21. Jerk.

We introduced him to the boys and he looked at Joe as he was grabbing his backpack about to leave.

"So I saw a picture of you and my sister kissing online. Is it real?" He asked getting ready to walk out the door. Joe replied with a simple 'yes' obviously afraid to get pummeled by my brother.

"Well keep it in your pants!" He screamed as he walked out the door. Everyone broke into laughter.

"That's my brother, Adam, he's special." I said laughing. Sam suggested we give them a tour of the house; she quickly explained where everything was and expected that to be the tour. I took Joe around the rooms, the last one was mine and we went in.

My walls are turquoise with quotes in French on the walls and pictures of Paris all over it. He smiled.

"Like France eh?"

"Just a little." I laughed.

He looked around my room and noticed a ticket stub from their concert earlier in the year. "You were there?" He asked.

"Haha yeah. We go to every concert that's here." I replied with a shy smile. He laughed a little and replied, "If I had known I would have been singing to you and only you."

He walked over and kissed me. I felt my knees go weak. Why does that always happen? We left my room and told my mom goodbye and that we'd see her later at the concert.

We went to the arena and met my best friend Vivian there. She enveloped me in a bear hug and squealed that she had missed me. Sam, Viv, and I sat in the audience and watched sound check. Before they practiced 'When you look me in the eyes' Joe went to the microphone and said, "This is for the love of my life. Whenever we're apart know that this song is for you." I blushed bright red and smiled at him.

When they were finished we went backstage into their dressing room. I ran up to Joe and leapt into his arms wrapping my legs around him and kissing him. Nick and Kevin just rolled their eyes at us. We all went and played Guitar Hero in the dressing room until it was time for them to go on stage. I grabbed Joe's hand before he had to go to his pre-show warm up with the band and before we had to go to the audience.

"Don't go." I plead.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because once this show is over you have to leave." I said feeling really sad. He gave me a weak smile I stood up and kissed him passionately, because I knew even if he didn't do the show he's still have to leave to do another one. We walked into the hallway together and I kissed him again.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked.

"Of course you can." I smiled and walked to my seat next to Sam and Vivian. I looked down and saw all my stepbrothers on my dad's side and my mom.

The show was incredible and Joe sang to me pretty much the entire time. Afterwards we all went backstage and they met the rest of the family. Vivian had to get an autograph. I told my mom I was going to go to a party with them and them crash at their hotel so I could say goodbye tomorrow and she let me.

Joe and I held hands the entire ride back to their hotel. When we got there it was about 11:30 and everyone was tired. I went with Joe to his room and we lay down besides one another.

"I love you Joe." I said sadly.

"I love you too." He replied turning over to face me. I faced him and we began to kiss. He crawled on top of me and we quickly removed our clothes. He entered my and we had the best sex we'd had yet. When we had finished he collapsed next to me on the bed. We rested for a second and I began to kiss him moving from his mouth down to above his package and back up again. I got on top of him and started to kiss his neck. I put him inside of me and started to thrust fast. He grabbed my back and helped me along. When we had both had come I laid down next to him. I rolled over so I was facing him and looked in his eyes.

"What's going to happen with us?" I asked with melancholy.

"We're going to be together." He replied.

I smiled slightly hoping it would work because I really do love him. We both fell asleep happy but sad wishing that tomorrow wouldn't come.


	16. 16

I woke up abruptly and looked around the room. Still dark. I glanced at the clock: 1:47am. I sighed and went back to sleep. I woke up again and rolled over to look at the clock again, 3:15am. I snuggled up to Joe not wanting to never let him go. I can't believe I won't be able to lie next to him tomorrow night. I woke up again at 4:50am and then at 6:01am and decided to just stay awake. It's obvious I'm not going to get any sleep.

I got up and went into the common area of the hotel room; I turned on the TV but wasn't paying attention to what was on.

Nick walked out of his room and noticed I was awake. He looked surprised to see me up.

"Hey…what's up?" Nick asked as he sat down next to me.

"I couldn't sleep." I said staring at the TV.

"Is that good?" He asked noticing I was watching an infomercial about the 'Magic Bullet.'

I laughed a little because I hadn't even noticed.

"I'm kind of out of it." I replied.

"Yeah I can tell…Sad?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah…. a lot. I just love him so much and I want to make things work." I explained.

"Then you will. I feel like I'm talking to Joe right now, I had this exact same conversation with him." He laughed.

Joe came out of his room and looked and Nick and I suspiciously. We laughed at the look he had on his face. I patted the seat next to me and he came and sat down. Nick excused himself and went into his room grabbing a pop tart and a sugar free red bull on the way.

I wrapped my arm around his and held him close to me feeling him breath.

"What time are you guys leaving?" I asked sadly.

"About noon." He sighed.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30.

"Lets go to IHOP!" I suggested.

"IHOP?" Joe questioned.

"We can't just sit here and wallow in our self pity."

He agreed and we got dressed and headed to the closest IHOP. We sat down and ordered, then just sat there and stared at each other, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Say something." I asked feeling sadness between us.

"What if I didn't go back on tour? What if I postponed it and stayed with you for a while." He asked completely serious.

"…You can't do that. You would never forgive yourself for letting your fans down. I would never forgive myself." I answered sadly.

"I know…but I can't stand the thought of us being apart. You know I would do it though…just drop everything to be with you." He remarked.

"I know you would." I gave him a weak smile.

When our food got there we talked about when he was going to visit. We decided he would come down for my birthday, which was in three weeks, and stay for that weekend. That made me happy, three weeks is hardly any time. I began to fill with hope that this could actually work out.

After breakfast we went back to his hotel until they had to go.

At 11:30 big Rob came in to make sure the boys were packed and started to grab their bags to be loaded in the bus. I felt a knot in my stomach realizing it was almost time to say our good byes. We all got into their bus because they were dropping me off at my house. The entire way there I just squeezed Joes hand. I don't ever want to let it go. When we pulled into my neighborhood tears immediately started to fall from my eyes. Joe and I walked out of the bus hand in hand. "5 minutes!" Big Rob called to Joe.

He walked me into my house and we sat on my bed just looking at each other.

Joe leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss. Leaning our foreheads on each other I whispered, "I can't let you go."

Joe's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'll see you in three weeks okay? And…and…I'll call you later. And…don't be afraid to call me I don't care what time it is, if it's 3am, I'll always answer." Tears were running down both of our faces.

I walked him to my front door and we enveloped each other in a long kiss, ending in a hug. I opened the door and watched Joe walk to the bus; my tears were running so thick I could barely see. I waved to Kevin and Nick and gave them a weak smile. I blew Joe a kiss and watched their bus drive far away from my house. I missed him so much already; I don't feel right without him. I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed crying until I eventually fell asleep.


End file.
